fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
B.O.K.O
B.O.K.O. (also known as BOKO or Battle Or Kreate Online) is a fighting game engine developed by Toroko for The V² in the vein of MUGEN and works somewhat similarly to SMASH BROS: EVERYONE!!! in terms of how content is created on it. Regulation on the type of content will be much more strict than SSB EVERYONE!!! Gameplay B.O.K.O. can be modified to resemble something similar to Super Smash Bros. series, where instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, players seek to knock opponents off the stage. Characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, the character may use jumping moves to attempt to return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. The play controls are greatly simplified in comparison to other fighting games. While traditional fighting games such as Street Fighter or Soul Calibur require the player to memorize button-input combinations (sometimes lengthy and complicated, and often specific to a character), B.O.K.O. uses the same one-attack-button, one-control-stick-direction combinations to access all moves for all characters. Characters are not limited to constantly facing their opponent, but may run around freely. Tangerine Avengers also implements blocking and dodging mechanics, which can be used both on the ground and in the air. Grabbing and throwing other characters are also possible, allowing for a large variety of ways to attack. B.O.K.O. can also be modified to be similar to a traditional fighting game like Street Fighter or Soul Calibur with gauges and unique inputs. Each character can have their unique type of gameplay as opposed to being restricted to the one set by the engine. As such, characters can have their own unique gauges that work differently. Gameplay Modes Arcade Go through as any character on the roster and fight a set amount of rounds to the end! The user can customize the number of rounds as well as specific cutscenes and character match-ups during this. Users can also customize the beginning and ending cutscenes for each individual character or set characters to be unlocked through certain conditions met through Arcade. Characters The current rules to add characters are as follows: *Each character must have a full moveset of some kind within a week if they are put up. Once this week is over and the character has no moveset, they will be removed and cannot be put on the table until they have a full moveset. *The comment section can vote characters out if they are seen as low quality. Full Page Characters These characters need a full page with some kind of moveset and information. Low quality pages might get voted out so be careful. Simple Characters These characters are very simple and only have their specials listed, similar to SMASH BROS: EVERYONE!!!. The regulation on these characters will be much, much tighter and for the time being, will not allow memes, Youtubers, self-inserts or bad joke characters. These are to be immediately removed if someone adds them. Boss Characters These are powerful characters meant to be taken on by three opponent characters, thus it has it's own mode where players take turns being boss characters. Stages The current rules to add stages are as follows: *Every stage must have some kind of documentation to it *The comment section can vote stages out if they are seen as low quality. Regular Stages Bonus Stages Similar to the car stage in Street Fighter II, these stages aren't really so much stages as they are mini-games. Trivia *B.O.K.O is heavily influenced by MUGEN and SMASH BROS: EVERYONE!!!. Category:Games Category:Game Engines Category:Fan Games Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games Category:B.O.K.O Category:Umbrella Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Articles under Construction